Por qué?
by GeminiAlastair
Summary: La vida nos da y nos quita, ni mucho ni poco. [Terminado! ojala les guste!]
1. Por qué?

**_Por qué?_**

_"El amor es algo que nadie puede controlar… por más que sea dios o humano"_

* * *

**Hace 1 año…**

Era como un gran estanque de agua, en el cual se veía una figura humana; era una mujer. Ella estaba sumergida en el agua, parecía dormir, era como un bebé en el vientre materno.

"Afrodita despierta", le indico una voz, ella abrió los ojos con algo de dificulta, pues el agua filtraba mucha luz, empezó a nadar a la orilla del estanque para ir con quien la empezó a llamar.

"Afrodita vamos", continúo la voz, entonces ella salió, era la más perfecta figura femenina prohibida para los humanos y privilegiada para los dioses, en efecto era la misma diosa Afrodita la que estaba ahí de pie, tan bella y esplendorosa, tal como debe ser la diosa del amor y la belleza.

Me llamaste padre? – pregunto la joven diosa que se encontraba desnuda ante los ojos de Zeus.

Ah!... al fin estas aquí después de tanto tiempo, hija mía – respondió Zeus, contemplando a su hermosa hija.

Empezaron a caminar por el Olimpo mientras platicaban.

Cuánto tiempo ha pasado padre?

200 años hija mía y ahora que estas aquí, podremos salvar a tu hermana de las manos de ese sucio hombre – dijo Zeus cerrando los puños

Mi hermana? – pregunto Afrodita algo desconcertada.

Atena hija mía, tu hermana se ha enamorado de un hombre que se ha atrevido a levantar el puño contra nosotros.

Afrodita parecía no estar muy impresionada pues… a que dios en la antigüedad no se le había levantado el puño? Además ella recordó una ocasión en la cual no solo la habían amenazado sino que también la hirieron… "pero bueno eso no importa ahora" pensó ella mientras caminaba con Zeus.

Entonces que piensas hacer padre? – le dijo sin mirarlo, en cierta forma parecía que le incomodaba aquel asunto, porque sabía que algo saldría mal, porque lo que pasaría después sería un atentado contra los dioses.

Usarte… pero no lo tomes a mal, solo quiero que la encuentres y hagas que se enamore de otro dios para que no haya conflictos – dijo bastante orgullosos de su plan.

Y quién será aquel dios padre? – ella empezó a mostrar más interés al tema, "primero sería bueno pensar en conocer al chico para saber la verdad" pensó ella muy distraídamente.

He estado pensando

Por pensarlo por mucho tiempo, tropezó y por evitar caer sujeto un objeto punzante que iba a ir directamente al cuello del dios

Te sugiero tener más cuidado, porque si eso hubiera atravesado mi cuello la que hubiera muerto hubieras sido tú y yo no – le dijo el dios mientras la sujetaba cuidadosamente

Pero… por qué yo y no tu? la verdad eso no tiene sentido, incluso se aceptaría que ambos muriéramos - si la verdad ella tenía mucha razón, hasta que su padre le dijo

Tonta – le dijo riendo tontamente – porque solo puedo morir si es que un dios con gran poder lo trata… tu acabas de nacer así que como estas muy débil por apenas unas horas regresar… ah… se me olvidaba algo – le dijo mientras le pasaba ropa (si, así es ella camino por todo el Olimpo completamente desnuda) – perdona

No importa… lo que me decías era que el tratar de matarte es como un espejo ¿verdad? - le dijo mientras empezaba a ponerse un vestido bastante ajustado al su cuerpo

Exacto, pero… aun cuando fueras una diosa fuerte tanto como yo, pasaría lo que hace un momento dijiste, moriríamos los dos, pero tu antes que yo – le dijo mientras la miraba hipnotizado en los hermosos ojos cafés de Afrodita

Bueno, esta bien buscaré a mi hermana y la haré cambiar de parecer… - dijo ella cambiando de tema… "La verdad es que quisiera divertirme un poco en la tierra" pensó ella mientras mostraba un sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Buena decisión hija mía, te prometo que si cumples con tu trabajo te casare con el dios mas apropiado – dijo Zeus a su hija, que parecía no agradarle a idea

Pero fue entonces al cerrar el trato, que así como comenzaría la traición de Afrodita…

* * *

**1 año después…**

Así es, durante todo un año estuvo buscando a Atena, bueno ella la busco con su santa gana mientras engañaba a los humanos y jugando con su poder mientras hacía que hombres se enamorarán de hombres, mujeres con mujeres mientras reía a carcajadas, hasta que decidió descansar en un bello bosque que tenía un bello estanque y una cascada que lo llenaba, "que hermoso… este lugar a sido bendecido por nosotros" pesaba Afrodita mientras lo contemplaba; rato después decidió tomar un baño en esas aguas cristalinas.

* * *

Pero al otro lado del lugar, se encontraba Atena y sus cinco santos de bronce (ya que fue un milagro encontrar a Ikki y convencerlo de venir) que decidieron dar un paseo con su diosa por todo el lugar; Pegaso se encontraba tomado de la mano de su diosa mientras esta contemplaba los alrededores… cuando decidieron descansar Andrómeda se ofreció ir a conseguir agua para Atena… mientras caminaba encontró el bello estanque y se quedo a contemplarlo, cuando observo bien había alguien en esas aguas, se ocultó detrás de un árbol para ver quien era, pero hasta que esta persona salió…

Se quedo maravillado con lo que sus ojos veían, salió del agua una hermosa muchacha de piel blanca- perlada, con un largo y hermoso cabello negro que caía más abajo de su cintura, pero lo que más le gusto fue que cuando ella se volteo para sentir la suave brisa vio esos hermosos ojos café oscuro que lo dejaron hipnotizado…

* * *

"_¿Quién es?"_ se pregunto Afrodita al sentir a alguien cerca suyo _"Que esencia más pura y cálida… jamás había sentido eso por parte de nadie que yo haya conocido o visto ni humano ni dios" _Afrodita se volteó y… ahí estaba, un joven de cabello verde, de ojos amatista que la observaban embelesado y ella no dijo nada ni hizo nada, simplemente se quedaron ahí observándose… _"¿Por qué¿Por qué jamás te había visto¿Por qué eres distinto a todos¿Por qué tu fuerza es mayor que la de los dioses¿Por qué eres tan bueno¿Por qué siendo un humano no hay maldad alguna en tu corazón¿Por qué siento que tu me darás algo que no podré depreciar?"_ se preguntaba Afrodita, "_simplemente… ya no lo sé" _se respondió a sí misma mientras se perdía en la mirada tan profunda de aquel joven que se aproximaba a ella para conocerla y ver que más pasaba.

_**Bueno… este es el primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado porque este es mi primer fic y espero contar con muy buenas críticas.**_


	2. Un encuentro inesperado

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Un encuentro inesperado**_

"_El amor no es un juego, no es un deseo, no es pasión, el amor es… vida"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Que bella que es esta mujer, su belleza opaca con creces… bueno con todo respeto a la de Atena" pensaba el joven Andrómeda mientras se dirigía donde estaba la diosa… más ella no hizo otra cosa más que voltearse e ir directo donde estaba su ropa, entonces Shun se detuvo para verla.

**Después de un rato…**

La verdad es que… no creo sea correcto que un hombre vea a una dama mientras se baña – le dijo Afrodita ya cambiada mostrándole una sonrisa suave

Yo… lo… lamento… no fue mi intención – dijo el pobre Shun ya bastante colorado

Bueno, no importa… ¿quién eres? y ¿qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Afrodita mientras se acercaba a él

Yo… bueno, creo que son las damas primero – le dijo Shun mientras ella sonreía ante ese comentario.

"_Pero hay un pequeño problema" _pensó Afrodita _"¿Quién se supone que soy, sabía que tenía que inventar un nombre para un momento como este… ah! ya sé"_

Yo soy Anastasia y estaba de paseo hasta que encontré este lugar y decidí bañarme y ahora te toca a ti – dijo muy satisfecha con su astucia, _"uf!... estuvo cerca…"_ se dijo después de un pequeño suspiro

Yo, soy Shun y estoy de visita con mis amigos y mi hermano… ah! también esta aquí mi diosa…

Tu diosa? – interrumpió ella antes de dejarlo terminar… _"Será ella?"_... pensó…

Si, Atena la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra; y yo soy uno de sus cinco santos – respondió el joven con una sonrisa orgullosa

"_Entonces debe ser él… o tal vez no, sería mejor ir con él para que me la presente… no, aun no, mejor sería tomar confianza de este muchacho…"_ pensó seriamente hasta que volvió a hablar

Vaya! – dijo supuestamente impresionada – creí que eso solo era un mito…

No, la verdad es que todo eso es real, déjame llevarte a conocerlos – le propuso él mientras le tendía una mano para llevarla

"_Vaya no necesite ni 5 min. Para tener su confianza, ahora que hago… mejor seria tomarlo todo con calma" _pensó – Creo que primero deberíamos conocernos un poco mejor – le sonrío nerviosamente – además quisiera saber algo más ¿cuál santo eres tu?

Yo? soy Andrómeda – le dijo muy orgulloso

"_Entonces no es este muchacho…" _se dijo algo frustrada

**FLAHSBACK**

Afrodita se encontraba lista para bajar del Olimpo para comenzar su misión, pero algo se le estaba olvidando…

Disculpa padre pero… ¿Qué clase de humano es el que levanto la mano en contra nuestra y todo eso…? – le pregunto Afrodita con algo de intriga

Es un santo de bronce, es Pegaso – dijo Zeus algo frustrado – y ¿para qué necesitas saber eso hija mía?

Para hacer más fácil mi trabajo, me resulta más fácil traer a mi hermana aquí y hacer que se le rompa el corazón a Pegaso, de esa manera el no volverá a buscarla y lo mejor de todo es que no volverá a levantar la mano en tu contra – le dijo ella con un rostro satisfecho

A parte de hermosa, eres muy inteligente… esa es buena idea, pero sabes algo, yo no lo quiero vivo sino muerto… prefiero matarlo a que siga con vida – dijo Zeus maliciosamente

"_Supongo que eso estaría bien… digo… es un gran atentado el levantarnos la mano en nuestra contra… pero… ¿qué hay del amor?_..._ entiendo lo que ella siente, el amor es hermoso… mas si él no me hubiera lastimado… aún creería en que los hombres conocen el amor"_ pensaba algo desilusionada

Te pasa algo hija? – le pregunto Zeus mostrando preocupación

No… no es nada… bueno ya me voy! – dijo marchándose… _"bueno aquello ya no importa… los hombres ya no saben lo que es el amor… no más…"_

Y así fue que ella descendió el Olimpo en busca de su hermana, pero aun así no dejaba de pensar: _"¿Por qué no hay amor?"_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Oye me escuchas? – le decía Andrómeda mientras la miraba extrañado

¿Qué me decías…? – Le pregunto ella sin tomar mucha atención – perdón estaba algo pensativa… ¡pero bueno no importa! – le respondió en tono feliz

Entonces ¿vendrás? – le pregunto Shun algo emocionado – seguro que a mis amigos les agradarás

Si… vamos – dijo y se pusieron en marcha hasta que…

Se detuvieron antes de llegar, bueno en realidad fue Afrodita quien se detuvo… precisamente fue por sentir el gran cosmos de Atena… _"Aquí esta, solo tengo que seguir el plan al pie de la letra y…"_ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un toque muy cálido… Shun había tomado su mano. Ella no supo que hacer, al ver una pequeña sonrisa burlona en la cara del joven, noto que se había ruborizado por completo… más no hizo nada, se tranquilizo y lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa muy tímida…

Sabes…? Creo que lo mejor sería conocernos mejor, apenas hoy nos conocimos y ya quieres que conozca a todos y en cierta parte eso me resulta algo incómodo – le dijo nerviosamente pero a la vez firme

Pero… ¿Cuándo nos veremos otra vez? – le pregunto el joven con tono preocupado – Además…

Cuando tu quieras nos veremos aquí – lo interrumpió ella… provocando en Shun una gran alegría

Si quieres verme, solo dame el lugar y la hora y ahí nos veremos – redijo Afrodita con un tono suave al oído – entonces… ¿dónde nos vemos?

Bueno… supongo que volverás a la ciudad ¿verdad?… - pregunto Shun mientras Afrodita asentía – qué tal en el gran reloj de la plaza principal las 5:00 p.m.?

Si, ese es un lugar perfecto y la hora también… - dijo ella muy contenta… _"esto ya no será un problema… jejeje… el llevármela será pan comido"_

De esa manera quedaron en verse al día siguiente, ella fue con el mismo vestido del día anterior: uno blanco de mangas largas y cuello de tortuga, que no pasaba de la mitad de sus perfectos muslos, y él con la ropa de siempre.

Cuando él llegó, ella ya lo estaba esperando en una mesita de un restaurante…

Perdona, estuviste esperando mucho? – le pregunto Andrómeda mientras se sentaba a su lado

No, la verdad es que hace un instante que llegue – le dijo sonriente – y… ¿qué quieres hacer?...

Qué tal si comemos algo y luego vamos a pasear? – le preguntó él mientras se perdía en los ojos de ella

Si, eso estaría bien – dijo con una sonrisa simple… _"Ganarme la confianza completa de este hombre no será problema alguno"_

Aquel día la pasaron muy bien… Shun no paraba de verla de arriba abajo para escurarse de lo perfecta y hermosa que era… "como quisiera haberte conocido desde antes… ¡por los dioses si que eres perfecta!" pesaba mientras caminaba a su lado.

Y así pasaron las semanas, Andrómeda decidió declararse a "Anastasia" y ella aceptó, pero un día que decidieron ir a la playa, Ikki decidió aparecer en la playa para al fin saber porque su hermano desaparecía todos los días a la misma hora… cuando lo encontró vio a la hermosa muchacha que estaba con su hermano menor… "no lo niego es muy hermosa, pero me resulta raro que aún no nos la haya presentado… o al menos a mí" pensaba el Fénix mientras los contemplaba…

"_¿Quién es?... ¿Por qué nos esta espiando?... se me hace que conoce a Shun… y en algo, no se en que, tienen un parecido…"_

Oye Shun… de casualidad… conoces a esa persona… que nos observa? – le dijo en tono asustado, entonces él se dio vuelta para ver quien era y se alegro mucho al ver que era su hermano

Claro que lo conozco es mi hermano Ikki!... hermano! – grito él bastante emocionado por verlo y algo nervioso por ver que lo estaba espiando mientras estaba con su novia - ¿qué haces aquí? – le pregunto al ver la mirada severa del Fénix

Nada… solo pasear antes de irme… otra vez… y tu? – le pregunto mientras miraba a "Anastasia" con cara de pocos amigos… pero en realidad no podía poner otra cara ya que no podía evitar sentir celos de su hermano y tampoco dejárselo saber…

Yo?... Bueno… aquí con mi… novia - le dijo Andrómeda a su hermano un tanto nervioso mientras la miraba – es cierto!... Ikki ella es Anastasia… Anastasia el es Ikki, mi hermano

Mucho gusto… - le dijo "Anastasia" en tono algo autoritario… (_"vaya para ser hermanos, este es muy arrogante y vanidoso")_, algo que no le gusto mucho a Ikki

Igualmente… - le dijo él con una mirada desafiante… "será bonita pero muy insolente"

Shun se dio cuenta de que esos dos no se iban a llevar bien, a leguas se notaba que esos dos iban a ser como el perro y el gato… viendo de antemano que esto terminaría mal decidió hacer algo para separarlos

Bueno hermano… cuándo te vas? – pregunto Andrómeda temiendo lo peor

Mañana… oye y los demás saben de esta? – le preguntó su hermano con tono insolente, cosa que a ella no le gusto…

Está!... oye esta tiene nombre y es Af…. Anastasia – le dijo muy enojada y a la vez asustada por casi decir su verdadero nombre… _"Estuvo cerca…"_

Bueno… sera mejor irnos… fue un gusto verte de nuevo hermano… espero verte pronto… - dijo Shun algo nervioso

Igualmente hermanito – dijo Ikki cariñosamente, cosa que impresiono mucho a "Anastasia" – ah…. algo más – dijo antes de irse – yo te sugiero que le digas a los demás antes de que sospechen y te sigan… bueno, nos vemos… - fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer

Si que es adorable… - dijo ella en tono sarcástico

Es una gran persona cuando lo llegas a conocer – dijo él mostrándole una sonrisa segura – además creo que tiene razón y debo presentarte a todos

Si yo también creo que ya es tiempo – dijo ella dándole después un tierno beso en la mejilla, la verdad es que nunca se besaron en la boca porque ella no lo dejaba pero aún así a él le gustaba estar con ella.

Así que al día siguiente él fue a recogerla… ella parecía algo nerviosa, pero muy feliz de poder al fin completar su trabajo, cuando estuvieron en frente a la mansión, ella trato de no ponerse nerviosa

Bien… vamos… no te preocupes no te van a comer – le dijo Shun para tranquilizarla

Lo sé… pero no puedo evitar… estar nerviosa – le dijo ella entrecortadamente

Una vez que entraron, todos salieron a recibirlos, para sorpresa de Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya, ella era realmente muy hermosa, los tres se quedaron boquiabiertos sin decir una palabra lo que causo en "Anastasia" una pequeña risita… _"Tenías razón son muy tranquilos"_ le susurró a Shun empezó a reír, pero se detuvo al ver que sus amigos lo veían mal

Cuando Saori entro para recibirla, le hablo amablemente… pero luego su expresión cariñosa cambió drásticamente a una muy asustada y sorprendida... cuando Afrodita le dijo a través de su cosmo: _"Al fin te encuentro, he estado buscándote por todo un año… bueno ya no importa… ahora ya podemos irnos"_ le dijo mientras sonreía de forma maligna cosa que nadie notó solo Saori, "Afrodita?" pensó…. ¿por qué estaba allí y por qué le había dicho que debía irse?... Saori no supo que hacer…

Más aquel encuentro marcó el inicio para Afrodita

**_Bueno, espero que les haya gustado pues… aun quedan muchos capítulos más… sin más que decir:_**

_**Sayônara**_

**_P.D.: Dejen muchos reviews pues en el anterior me dejaron muy pocos y gracias a las personas que dejaron reviews _**


	3. Horizonte de las estrellas

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Horizonte de las estrellas**_

"_El amor nunca dice basta"_

* * *

Te pasa algo Saori? – la vos de Pegaso fue lo único que devolvió a Saori a la realidad – Saori…?

Qué...?... si estoy bien solo estaba pensando… pero estoy bien

Si, se puso a pensar en lo que Afrodita le había dicho… la verdad no sabía a que se refería, la verdad era que no lo entendía… "irnos? A dónde? y… por qué?

"_Tonta…"_ fue lo único que pensó "Anastasia" al ver su expresión…

Shun… podemos hablar contigo un minuto? – de repente se escuchó la voz de los tres amigos llamando melosamente a Andrómeda que parecía algo incomodo por como lo veían sus amigos

Si… claro… - dijo en tono desanimado – me disculpas un momento? – le pidió amablemente a Anastasia

Claro no hay problema – le dijo con una tierna sonrisa_… "No hay problema… jajaja… es necesario que hable con ella… jajaja" _pensó malignamente mientras miraba a Saori con una sonrisa simpática– estaré aquí con la compañía de Saori… es decir Atena…

Después de eso Andrómeda se marcho con sus amigos…

Dime que es lo que quieres – le ordeno Saori con voz firme pero con un tono de miedo

Lo qué quiero?... jajaja… nada más quiero que vengas conmigo al Olimpo – le dijo muy seriamente con una sonrisa cínica

Por qué debo irme?... seguro que fue Zeus quien te mando para que me dijeras eso…

Vaya! Con razón eres la diosa de la sabiduría – le dijo Anastasia sarcásticamente

No lo haré!… para ser la diosa del amor… eres muy cruel! – le dijo Atena con desprecio

Cruel?... no se a que te refieres… - le dijo ofendida y con una mirada asesina

Cómo fuiste capaz de engañar a Shun… viendo que el te quiere tanto… - le dijo duramente cambiando luego su voz por una muy compasiva

De que otra manera te hubiera podido encontrar?... jajaja… - su expresión cínica cambio por una muy seria, y su mirada se torno melancólica – además… aunque lo quisiera… lo nuestro no podría ser… los mortales no pueden estar con los dioses…

Yo no creo eso porque…

Crees… si no estas segura mejor no hables!… además sabes que es verdad – interrumpio a Atena que se quedó muda ante lo que le dijo

…. – Atena no tenia ninguna objeción ante eso pero… "por qué?… sus ojos parecen estar muy tristes" pensó al ver esos ojos tan melancólicos – lo siento… - fue lo único que pudo pronunciar

No importa… disculpa… - dijo sin verla a los ojos – pero aun así te llevare conmigo…

Luego de eso decidieron hacer las paces por el momento

* * *

En otra habitación se encontraban los cuatro santos de bronce… Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu no dejaban de abochornar a Shun con Anastasia

Ya dejen de molestar! – dijo el santo de Andrómeda ya bastante harto y colorado – que tiene de malo mi novia?

Pues… no es que tenga algo de malo - sonrió picaramente Pegaso dando después un silbido

Esa muchacha es una obra de arte – le dijo el Cisne en tono meloso

No sabes si tiene otra hermana igual? – le pregunto burlonamente el Dragón

Bueno… - recordó que Anastasia le había mencionado que estaba buscando a su hermana que se fue hace dos años – ella me dijo que tenía una hermana, pero jamás me dijo como era

Entonces… debe ser igual de bella… - dijo el Dragón mientras babeaba de solo imaginar como sería ella

La verdad es que aunque sea la mujer más bella del mundo, yo siempre preferiré a Saori – dijo Pegaso de forma tierna y firme

Si, es verdad, ustedes dos se quieren demasiado… pero cuando le vas a confesar tu amor? – le interrogo el Cisne

Si, yo también creo que deberías hacer eso – secundo Andrómeda

Lo haré… no hoy ni mañana… pero lo haré – les respondió seriamente con una tierna mirada

* * *

Cuando regresaron a al recibidor Anastasia y Saori ya no estaban, fueron a la sala y las encontraron ahí… para que ellos no se dieran cuenta de la discusión que habían tenido… Anastasia y Saori hicieron las paces por el momento, Saori le mostraba a Anastasia los adornos más finos que tenían

Estos los trajeron de… ya volvieron – dijo Saori al verlos parados al lado de la puerta

Si… y que han estado haciendo? – pregunto Shun al ver las sonrisas de ambas

Nada… solo conversábamos y demás… - le dijo Anastasia - y ustedes? – le pregunto

Igual… - le dijo Shun al perturbado por lo que paso con sus amigos

Bueno… seguro debes tener hambre y ustedes también… Tatsumi por favor sirve la comida – le ordeno Saori amablemente a su fiel sirviente

Si, señorita – le contesto y se fue

Luego de almorzar, charlaron un rato y Anastasia dijo que quería descansar un momento

Disculpen pero quisiera descansar un momento antes de irme - les dijo con amabilidad

Claro, Tatsumi prepara una habitación para nuestra invitada y…

No, mejor que vaya a mi habitación – dijo Shun interrumpiendo a Atena

Bueno… si ella quiere – dijo Atena mirando a Anastasia

Si… no hay problema – dijo y Shun y ella se fueron

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, él le abrió la puerta y cuando ella entró, la cerro y se fue… no sin antes darle un tierno beso en la frente…

* * *

Se acomodo y se hecho en la cama y rápidamente cayó en un profundo sueño, gracias a la magia de Morfeo… pero durante su descanso la ataca un recuerdo doloroso… algo que paso hace 200 años

**FLASHBACK**

Se encontraba descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol cuando alguien se acerco y la despertó

Oye estas bien? – le pregunto aquella voz

Mm?... quien… eres… tu? – le pregunto entrecortadamente por el miedo que sentía

Que suerte, esta bien… disculpe bella dama déjeme presentarme: yo soy el general Arcángel y usted? – le dijo como todo un caballero, ella recordó que había una batalla cerca de ahí y seguro él pensó que ella estaba herida, al ver la preocupación genuina que él mostraba por ella pensó que no sería problema decirle quien era en realidad

Yo… - se incorporó – soy la diosa Afrodita – le dijo con mucho orgullo

QUÉ!... eso es imposible…

Si buscas pruebas… - le dijo y luego acerco sus dos manos y las cerró y cuando las abrió una rosa muy hermosa apareció entre ellas – aquí la tienes…

Luego se arrodillo a modo de reverencia, le tendió una mano para que se fuera con él y ella acepto asintiendo… ella se enamoro perdidamente de ese hombre y creyó que él también pero estaba equivocada. Las semanas pasaron y vio que de ese hombre tan amable y cariñoso, se convertía en alguien arrogante y egoísta….

Pero lo que la lastimo y destrozo su corazón fue lo que nunca nadie se atrevería a hacer…

Era de noche y Arcángel se encontraba bebiendo vino con sus amigos, cuando en su estado de ebriedad sus amigos lo molestaban con Afrodita

Será bonita… pero… es una… buena… para nada… como… diosa – le dijo uno de ellos ya bastante ebrio

Si… tienes… toda la razón... pero se que ella… se arrastra por mi… - dijo Arcángel también ebrio pero ni tanto como los demás

Mira… si… eso… es verdad… por qué… no… la… matas?... yo… creo… que… si… de verdad… se arrastra… por… ti… revivirá… o… se curará… las… heridas… – comento otro de sus compañeros

Al escuchar eso, Arcángel pensó unos minutos pero el vino y su embriagues no le permitieron razonar…

Tienes razón… lo haré… ahora – dijo y se levanto de la mesa haciendo un ademán para que los demás lo siguieran pero no pudieron por lo mareados que estaban – buen… no se preocupen… les traeré… su cadáver…

Aquella noche era hermosa y Afrodita veía el horizonte de las estrellas, tan hermosas y maravillosas que tenían cautivada a la diosa, hasta que escucho los pasos de Arcángel, se volteó y vio que llevaba en la mano su espada y la apuntaba a ella

Qué… estas… haciendo? – le pregunto bastante asustada y entrecortadamente

Ya verás… - le dijo y con esa respuesta corrió hacia ella, se quedo inmóvil… no por el susto sino por la tristeza…_ "Adiós… Arcángel"_ fue lo único que pronuncio…

Aquellas hermosas estrellas, fueron testigos mudos de aquella atrocidad… Afrodita tenía la espada de su amado atravesada en su corazón, él corrió para sujetarla entre sus brazos, gruesas lágrimas caían del rostro de Afrodita y Arcángel solo le dijo:

Revivirás… te curarás… lo harás? – le pregunto mientras la miraba con culpa pero alivio al mismo tiempo, pero eso cambió por horro y tristeza cuando ella le dijo…

No… - dijo mientras tosía y escupía sangre

Por qué!... si eres una diosa… por qué no lo harás! – le dijo él bastante alterado mientras soltaba lágrimas

Porque… no… quiero… volver… con… alguien que ha… olvidado… el amor… - dijo ya con bastante dificultad y luego de ello soltó un pequeño suspiro y un "Adiós…" fue lo último que pronunció antes de morir

De la nada salió Caronte por orden de los dioses de llevársela de allí y llevarla de nuevo al Olimpo… una vez alli la tomo y se la llevó lejos de aquel hombre que lo único que hizo fue mirar y solo levanto la vista para ver a Caronte que le hablo de manera muy fría y con una amenaza

Pagarás por esto… te matarán… tus días están contados – y con eso se fue directo al monte Olimpo

Una vez llegados al Olimpo Zeus la tomó, estaba bastante triste por la pérdida de su hija y luego se fue hacia un gran estanque donde la arrojó y de donde resurgiría en muchos años…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Cuando despertó, ya era de noche y sintió una mano suave acariciando su rostro… era Shun que estaba sentado en la cama al lado suyo… la miraba con tanto cariño que ella solo atinó a sonreírle con ternura y cuando sintió una suave brisa miro hacía la ventana y vio el mismo horizonte de estrellas de hace 200 años y las estrellas la observaron mientras ella se sentaba y se apoyaba en Shun quien la abrazo para luego echarse y dormir juntos

"_Que hermosa noche…"_ pensó mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de Shun

_**Bueno… perdónenme, es que no me llegó mucha inspiración y no se me ocurrió nada mejor… bueno cambiando de tema, este no es el final aún falta mucho aún. Sin más que decir**_

_**Sayônara**_

_**P.D.: Dejen reviews y gracias a los demás por sus reviews**_


	4. I belive in you

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Yo creo en ti**_

"_Amor es tener que parchar tu corazón algunas veces"_

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Anastasia se despertó con una gran paz y recordando el sueño que había tenido aquella noche, al voltearse vio que Shun ya no estaba… volvió a recostarse y de repente se abrió la puerta y era Shun, él fue a sentarse a su lado mientras ella le sonreía tiernamente

Y cómo amaneciste? – le pregunto posando su mano en la frente de ella

Bien… por qué lo preguntas? – le dijo muy suavemente

Anoche cuando vine a ver si seguías durmiendo… -le dijo en tono preocupado, se detuvo y luego continuo – cuando me acerque vi que estabas llorando y me acerque para ver que tenías, y temía que ahora en la mañana, estuvieras algo perturbada y angustiada y a mi no me gustaría verte así – la preocupación que él sentía por ella era bastante genuina y sincera… _"Para ser un mortal, me conmueve tu actitud"_ pensó Afrodita mientras lo miraba con ternura

Gracias… por preocuparte de esa manera por mí – le dijo muy tiernamente y se levanto para abrazarlo

Bueno… seguro que debes tener hambre – le dijo Andrómeda tendiéndole una mano para que ayudarla a levantarse - ¿quieres ir a desayunar?

Me encantaría – le dijo con amabilidad y tomándolo de la mano

Cuando llegaron al comedor, los demás ya estaban sentados y desayunando, cuando ellos se sentaron los santos de bronce empezaron a interrogar a Anastasia sobre todo y fue cuando el Cisne decidió hacer una pregunta que sorprendió a la pareja

Y dinos Anastasia - le pregunto el Cisne con voz seductora cosa que a Andrómeda no le agrado nada – cómo fue que se conocieron ustedes dos?

La verdad era que ellos no se esperaban esa pregunta… cómo les iban a decir que se conocieron cuando fueron de paseo a ese bosque y que se habían encontrado mientras ella se bañaba?... era realmente un golpe bajo hacer esa pregunta después de todo todos pensaría distinto de Andrómeda si les comentaba que la había visto completamente desnuda y que la había observado mientras se bañaba, afortunadamente ella pudo inventar algo que los salvo a ambos

Solo cuatro palabras: Amor a Primera vista – dijo ella mirando directamente a los ojos de Hyoga que se quedo mudo ante la seguridad de esta

En serio! – preguntaron al unísono Seiya y Shiryu – en qué lugar? – pregunto el Dragón con bastante intriga

En la fuente de la plaza principal – mintió Andrómeda

Y seguro que crees en ella ¿verdad Shun? – cuestionó Seiya

Este… bueno… claro – dijo dudosamente y eso no le gusto a nadie… _"No te culpo, hay mucho de mi que no sabes aún… no culpo que no creas en mi"_ pensó Anastasia con una expresión de indiferencia

Bueno, cambiando de tema, hay algo que quería preguntarles desde hace tiempo… - dijo ella para que todos dejaran de ver a Shun con cara de pocos amigos por parte de todos

Anda pregunta lo que quieras – le dijo el Cisne que había salido de un trance que nadie notó

Ante eso, Saori se sintió algo incomoda, no cabe duda en que Saori sospechaba de esa pregunta que Afrodita quería hacerle a sus santos

Cuál santo es cuál? - les pregunto mientras miraba a Atena con malicia

Bueno… Hyoga es el caballero del Cisne, Shiryu el caballero Dragón, Ikki el caballero del Fénix y Shun seguro ya sabes que es el caballero de Andrómeda… - dijo Seiya pausando para tomar algo de agua

Y que hay de ti? – le pregunto Anastasia suponiendo saber quien era

Yo soy el caballero Pegaso – eso era lo que Afrodita ansiaba escuchar… _"Si! Hasta que al fin lo encuentro!……. jajajajajajajajajaja"_ pensaba mientras una sonrisa diabólica se formaba en sus labios, a través de cu cosmo le dijo a Atena: _"Bien… eso es todo… prepárate pues pronto nos vamos… jajajajaja!" _Atena la miro muy asustada y paso un rato hasta que le respondió: _"No! No entiendo que tiene que ver Seiya con que me vaya de aquí" "Que tonta que eres… es que acaso no lo entiendes?... él es la principal causa por la que estoy aquí…. Jajajajaja"_

Aquella discusión entre las diosas fue breve, nadie noto lo que pasaba, Anastasia se levantó y Shun lo secundo, se fueron a la habitación de este. Él estaba algo arrepentido por haber dicho en frente de todos que no creía en ella… bueno dudaba… deseaba disculparse a toda costa por aquello, fue hacia ella para susurrarle al oído

_-Lo siento – _lo dijo bastante suave que le había hecho cosquillas en la oreja a Anastasia y luego la abrazo por la espalda

No! – dijo ella despegándose de él y dándole la cara con una hermosa sonrisa – no, no tienes que disculparte, al contrario esta bien y yo debería ser quien se disculpe porque yo se casi todo sobre ti pero tu no sabes casi nada de mi y eso en realidad me hace sentir algo culpable – dijo y luego lo abrazó y él correspondió ese abrazo tiernamente… _"No, que estoy haciendo?... esto simplemente es inaudito… se me esta prohibido… pero… por qué…? No… mi cuerpo no responde, es como si mi cuerpo estuviera a gusto a lado del suyo… no lo entiendo"_ aquel pensamiento transitaba una y otra vez por su mente, se sentía agobiada por eso pero aun asi no hizo nada

Podrías decírmelo todo ahora? – le pregunto mientras se despegaba un poco de ella y la miraba con cariño – bueno… eso si tu quieres

Cómo negarme? – le dijo con suavidad

Ella le comentaba que venía de una buena familia, que nació en Chipre y que era la hija mayor de 9 hermanos, que fue a lo que ella recordaba y que tenía muchos más porque su padre era mujeriego, no sabía mucho de su madre pues parece que se divorciaron cuando ella era aún muy pequeña, su madrastra era muy celosa y cuando descubría que su padre la había engañado (otra vez) nadie se le acercaba por miedo a que ella hiciera algo realmente horrible, pero en realidad era una buena mujer…

Y así estuvieron horas hablando hasta que era muy tarde… "Su vida es realmente interesante, es como si ella hubiese vivido 200 años o más" pensó Andrómeda mientras la escuchaba atento, pero aún tenía una duda: su vida amorosa

Oye pero dime, cuantas parejas tuviste? – la interrumpió, ella se quedo callada y luego inclino la cabeza y notó en su semblante una mirada melancólica – lo siento – se apresuro a decir – si te molesta la pregunta no es necesario que respondas – pero ella negó con la cabeza

Esta bien, no te preocupes… en realidad fueron dos – mintió con una sonrisa algo triste - tu eres el segundo

Y quién fue el primero? – pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Arcángel… - dijo ella sin desviar la mirada ni un segundo

Durante otro buen rato, ella le contó todo acerca de él y de cómo lo conoció, él escuchaba atento todo y se sentía mal por las cosas horribles que le contó acerca de cuando Arcángel comenzó a beber…

Calixto me ayudo a escapar y no volví a saber nada de él después de eso – concluyo, cuando… una lágrima, otra y otra, hasta que fueron miles las lágrimas que derramó, y él, no dudo en abrazarla con fuerza prometiéndole que jamás la lastimaría

No te preocupes yo siempre te protegeré – le decía Shun mientras secaba sus lágrimas con su dedo

Entonces pasó algo inesperado, ambos se separaron y se miraron de manera muy profunda, sin darse cuenta rozaron sus labios… un beso que se volvió un poco más intenso cada vez, un beso apasionadamente tierno_… "No… por qué…?... no lo entiendo… esta sensación… es la misma de… cuando… cuando me enamore!… esto no esta bien… esto no debe ser… pero… siento que él… es diferente y que jamás me lastimaría…"_ Afrodita se quedó asombrada de sentir un beso tan cálido y dulce... tras aquello su mayor temor se había confirmado… se había enamorado de Shun

Ese beso término y ella se retiró para ir de inmediato a la habitación de Saori, entró de manera brusca y la despertó. Más Shun no la siguió por pensar que eso era lo mejor

Qué pasa! – grito la diosa al sentir que alguien entraba en su habitación muy bruscamente, Afrodita cerró la puerta y se acerco a su hermana

Debemos… irnos… rápido – le dijo entrecortadamente y Atena notó algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas

Qué paso… estas bien? – le dijo muy preocupada… "A pesar de querer separarme de mis santos y de la gente a quien quiero es mi hermana" pensó y la abrazo

Mañana a esta hora debes estar lista… pues debemos irnos lo más rápido posible – le dijo despegándose de ella con tono autoritario y limpiándose las lágrimas – pero… por favor… deja que me quede… a dormir… contigo… esta noche – le dijo cambiando su tono de voz a uno más tierno, como el de una niña pequeña, Saori la vio con ternura y solo asintió

Durante la mañana, a eso de las 4:16 a.m. Afrodita se despertó y se puso a pensar en lo que pasó… _"Me he enamorado… lo amo… y ahora que haré?... lo amo… lo amo, lo amo, lo amo… no lo puedo seguir negando… desde la primera vez que lo vi… y sentí su cosmos tan especial… me enamore de él… pero no esta bien… mi padre lo matará… si lo descubre… pero no quiero dejarlo… por qué me enamore de alguien que no puede estar conmigo?"_ Afrodita comenzó a llorar en silencio, para luego darse vuelta y abrazar a su hermana que así mismo al soñolienta le correspondió el abrazo y le susurro: "duerme tranquila"

En la mañana ambas despertaron al mismo tiempo, pero ninguna de ellas mencionó nada de lo que pasó la noche anterior, Saori se levantó rápidamente, como si sintiera que Afrodita la apuñalaría por la espalda... pero claro que eso no pasó, Afrodita se quedo en la cama pensando en cual seria su siguiente paso para llevarse a Atena

Paso mas o menos una hora y entonces entro Tatsumi con una pequeña mesita que tenía encima su desayuno

La señorita Saori, ha pedido que le traiga su desayuno – le dijo muy cortésmente mientras ella se acomodaba para comer y asentía suavemente

Terminado el desayuno se vistió y fue directo a la puerta cuando se topo con… él

Hola… como estás? – le pregunto él con voz animada y algo tímida

Bien y tu – le dijo mientras evitaba su mirada – respecto a lo de ayer… gracias… - y con ello lo abrazó… _"No quisiera hacerte daño pero… lo nuestro… no puede ser…"_ ese pensamiento la dejaba destrozada por dentro

De nada… - le dijo correspondiendo su abrazo – siempre estaré para ti, siempre te protegeré y jamás te abandonare – le dijo mientras la apegaba más a su cuerpo

Después de aquello se dirigieron a la habitación de Andrómeda y fueron a recostarse a la cama, no se movieron de allí en ningún momento, se quedaron abrazados hasta… la noche

Cuando ya era la 1:00 a.m. ella se despego diciendo que tenía algo muy importante que decirle a Saori, le pidió que esperara... pero él no lo hizo y la siguió

Al llegar a la puerta supo toda la verdad, escucho cada palabra, los demás llegaron y cuando pretendían preguntarle a Shun que pasaba, las respuestas salieron por si solas

No me pienso ir de aquí, la tierra me necesita!

Eso a mi no me interesa, Zeus me envió para que te llevará al Olimpo, y eso es lo que voy a hacer!

Afrodita… cómo puedes ser tan cruel? Como pudiste engañarlo? - "Afrodita?... en realidad era una diosa…" Shun estaba realmente asombrado por aquella revelación

Cállate eso no importa! y date prisa… debemos irnos

No irán a ningún lado! – los cuatro santos de bronce entraron en la habitación de Saori dispuestos a rescatarla, pero fue Andrómeda quien reacciono más rápido y fue tras Afrodita, a quien tomo de la mano y se la llevó directo a su habitación

Una vez cerrada la puerta, él se acerco a ella, quién tenía una mirada bastante triste, afuera una tormenta se había formado, parecía un diluvio

Por qué…? por qué me engañaste?... por qué no me lo habías dicho antes! – su tono de voz empezó a aumentar y eso la asusto mucho – por qué no te marchaste antes! Por qué te quedaste! – y estuvo a punto de pasar algo, algo que no se puede esperar de ese santo… quería golpearla, pero antes de eso ella solo grito una cosa

Porque te amo! – esas palabras… fueron la respuesta más perfecta a todas las preguntas que él hizo, cayó de rodillas y rompió a llorar, él se dio cuanta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer y se arrodillo junto a ella y la abrazo tiernamente

Perdóname… perdóname por favor… yo también te amo… - después de haberle dicho eso la miró y trato de besarla, más por el susto ella no quiso – … por favor… - le susurro y ella lo miro y lo beso

Ese beso como el anterior se volvió cada vez más apasionado… hasta que se fueron a la cama

_**No es la muerte quien me dio sus besos**_

_**(No es la lluvia tampoco), sino que**_

_**Llegue a la fuente cuando el**_

_**Universo temblaba (como temblaban**_

_**Tus senos al besarte). No es la muerte quien**_

_**Me dio sus besos, (no son las aguas**_

_**Tampoco) pero yo les di los míos**_

_**Cuando los azules murmuraban, y…**_

**_(Cuando di mis besos al mar, a ti, a Ella…)_**

_**Más (…)**_

_**Si tu llegarás al infinito, al**_

_**Vacío del fondo del ser: (vacío)**_

_**Abrazados fuéramos entonando**_

_**La sinfonía bajita del silencio**_

_**Y…**_

_**Es que tu así alegre sonrisa**_

_**Contagiosa, cantarías deseos**_

_**Con mis ansias saturadas del hastió**_

_**Que brinda el placer; al amor creado**_

_**Saludando desesperados. (Vacío?)**_

_**No es la muerte quien me dio sus besos,**_

_**(No es el azul tampoco), sino que**_

**_Te besé (a Ella, a ti y al azul)_**

**_A los tres nos besó el placer (vació?)_**

_**Ah… qué hermoso hastió… Es que la lluvia no remojó tu cuerpo y el**_

_**Mío, para sentirnos cálidos y**_

_**Juntos otra vez! Ah… Universo mío**_

_**Por qué tiemblas?**_

Pasado todo aquello, Afrodita se acurruco en los brazos de Shun y antes de que Morfeo usara su magia para hacerlos dormir, él susurro tímida y suavemente "Yo creo en ti" y con eso ambos durmieron tranquila y pacíficamente.

En el Olimpo nadie se dio cuenta de su traición hasta que sintieron el nacimiento de… Eros dios del amor…

Siento que ella no fue capaz de cumplir su labor… bueno… no me queda otra… Hera! tú te encargaras ahora – le dijo Zeus a su esposa

Si – respondió firmemente

**_Bueno… tal vez piensen que el poema ese nada tiene que ver, pero es que no se me ocurrió nada para esa parte, y esto aún no termina, y perdón, la inspiración me falta un montón pero ojala les guste y dejen muchos reviews… por fa _**

_**Sayônara**_

**_P.D.: Gracias a todos por los reviews y si tienen dudas mándenmelas_**


	5. Hera

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Una vida… una muerte**_

"_No hay nada más triste y conmovedor que morir por amor"_

Al darse cuenta ya era de mañana, ella se despertó y al levantar un poco la vista vio que él también estaba despierto y la observaba con unos ojos realmente cariñosos

_Buenos días… – _le susurró él tiernamente

_Buenos días…_ - le dijo también en un susurró y se dieron un beso

Ambos continuaron abrazados mientras el sol iba iluminando la habitación hasta llegar a la cama donde solo una manta cubría sus cuerpos desnudos… _"Jamás había pensado que esto podía pasar… ahora se que puedo volver a creer en el amor como antes"_ Afrodita estaba sumamente contenta, más que nunca en su vida

Mientras tanto en la habitación de la diosa Atena…

Seguro que esos dos están bien Saori? – le preguntaba Pegaso a su diosa, que embozaba una tierna sonrisa

Si… puedo sentir que ambos están bien – le dijo Atena – aunque todo parecía que iba a terminar mal, ellos se amaban… y el amor lo soluciona todo

Tienes razón – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba

Pero en ningún momento noto que Hera, reina de los dioses se acercaba…

Cuando todos estuvieron en la sala de la mansión, Afrodita les explico todo acerca de porque estaba allí y porque quería llevarse a Atena, pero para no abochornar a Atena, Afrodita no dijo nada acerca de que estuviera enamorada de Seiya…

Déjame ver si entendí… tu querías llevarte a Atena porque estaba con nosotros y porque nosotros hemos ido en contra de los dioses ¿verdad? – le resumía Pegaso que apenas pareció entender

Si, exactamente… pero ahora la verdad es que ya no se si puedo cumplir mi misión – le dijo ella con la cabeza baja

No… no pensamos dejarte hacer eso – le dijo Andrómeda que la tomaba de la mano – no podemos porque es nuestro deber

Eso lo se… - dijo sonriendo tristemente

Afuera como la noche anterior, comenzó a llover, era algo extraño ya no estaban en temporada de lluvias, pero la verdad, en ese momento tan tenso era relajante, los truenos se hicieron más prominentes, de repente todos la sintieron… un cosmos de increíble fuerza, posiblemente el que había causado la tormenta

Todos s levantaron de sus lugares esperando a que entrara el extraño visitante…

Pasó lo que esperaban, se abrieron las puertas, una persona adulta entro por ellas, estaba cubierta por una especie de gabardina que no dejaba ver ninguna parte de su cuerpo, cuando volteó la mirada todos se dieron cuenta de que era una mujer, muy linda pero no tanto como Afrodita

Dejo caer su manto para descubrir a una mujer alta, de ojos claros, cabellos dorados que formaban un moño y labios rosas, realmente muy bella pero se notaba que era algo vieja por las arrugas que tenia

Con aquí estas… cómo has osado traicionarnos? – le dijo Hera clavando la mirada en Afrodita

Yo no he traicionado a nadie Hera, y lo sabes, además… no entiendo cómo es que mi padre no quiere verla feliz? – le reprocho ella con seriedad

Ese es asunto de él – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y ella hacía lo mismo hasta que quedaron cara a cara – nos has traicionado a todos, no digas que no, porque lo sentimos…

Sintieron qué?

A tu hijo… - aquella palabra la había dejado atónita… no solo ella, a todos, en especial Shun… _"No es posible, Eros… estas de vuelta… hijo mío…"_ pensó mientras recobraba la razón

Pero es imposible… esto no debía pasar aún

Pero pasó, ahora debes volver junto con Atena y…

No lo haremos! – la interrumpió – no me pienso ir

No seas caprichosa… bueno… si no vienes tu, ella lo hará – dijo mientras estiraba su brazo y abría su mano como si estuviera agarrando algo – ven Atena… - tras haber dicho esto Atena apareció, y en la mano de Hera estaba el cuello de Atena y la ahorcaba y luego la bajo con cuidado

Todos lo santos fueron contra Hera que los rechazo con solo ponerles su mano en señal de alto para luego cargar en brazos a Atena que se había quedado inconciente, todos salieron disparados y chocaron contra lo que estaba en su camino. Afrodita se quedo muda ante aquello, y lo que hizo fue correr hasta donde estaba Shun, para ayudarlo

Estas bien? – le dijo con voz desesperada

Si… no te… preocupes – le respondió él entrecortadamente

Hera no hagas eso! – le suplicaba Afrodita con lágrimas en los ojos – esto esta mal…

Lo siento… pero tu lo sabías desde un principio, sabías que esto podía pasar – le dijo mientras la miraba con melancolía – por ahora me voy, te estaré esperando en mi palacio subterráneo… adiós

"_El palacio subterráneo?... ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que fui allí la última vez" _pensaba Afrodita, el palacio subterráneo de Hera fue un regalo que le hizo Hades a Hera cuando se casó con Zeus, cuando niña ella y sus hermanos jugaban y correteaban en los pasillos y en cada parte del palacio… _"No será mala idea volver para ayudar a mi hermana"_

Cuando todo estaba un poco más tranquilo, ella les explico que iría a traer a Atena de vuelta, pero que para ello, ellos no interfirieran, más ellos no aceptaron esos términos

Nosotros somos sus santos y seremos nosotros quienes la traeremos de vuelta – le replico Pegaso

Pero es que no lo entienden, Hera es la reina de todos los dioses, es casi tan poderosa como Zeus, ustedes son mortales, y no podrán contra ella… ella y yo somos diosas y podremos aunque sea solo desmayarla para poder escapar – Afrodita trataba hacerlo razonar pero Pegaso simplemente, en pocas palabras… muy terco… _"No… esta bien… no lo culpo porque… la ama"_

Es nuestro deber, y aunque no quieras que te acompañemos… lo haremos – le dijo el Dragón seriamente – además hemos vencido a otros dioses, incluso al supuesto gran Poseidón y Hades dios de la muerte

Por favor, deja que te acompañemos, peleemos lado a lado – le dijo Shun con una mirada de súplica… "Aún siendo una diosa no puedo quedarme tranquilo, prometí que siempre te protegería y eso haré" se decía a si mismo el joven Andrómeda, ante esa mirada preocupada y amorosa ella no tuvo más remedio que aceptar

Esta bien… vengan, pero lo único que les pido es que al menos me dejen pelear con ella – les dijo con gesto resignado, pero al decir esto último todos se miraron con extrañeza y ella tuvo que aclarar sus dudas de mala gana – aunque no lo parezca soy una gran guerrera, Ares me enseño hace siglos a pelear – les dijo y así todos entendieron

Cuando se pusieron sus armaduras, se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver la armadura de Afrodita, su armadura era realmente hermosa, una puro blanco con decoración de joyas y oro. Tenía algún que otro escote que dejaba algo que decir, pero se notaba que la protegía bien

Mientras tanto en el palacio subterráneo…

Bien Atena… dime por qué no quieres volver al Olimpo? – le decía Hera con tono severo

Por qué la tierra me necesita – le respondía con bastante firmeza

Aún así eso no es suficiente… es que acaso no te das cuenta?... la tierra ya no merece seguir existiendo – razonaba ya bastante molesta

Pero de eso me ocupo yo, no ustedes! – pero al haber contestado de esa manera a la reina de los dioses, recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica, su grito se escucho en cada rincón del palacio

Afrodita en ese momento sintió un gran dolor en su pecho… _"Hermana…" _

Debemos darnos prisa, no hay tiempo que perder – y después ya dada su orden todos salieron corriendo, hasta que…

Y dónde se supone que es? – le pregunto Pegaso bastante confundido

Solo debemos ir a un bosque para que se den cuenta, las entradas están en casi muchos lugares pero básicamente solo en los bosques, es la entrada al inframundo – les explico y fue en marcha hacia el bosque más cercano

Llegaron al corazón del mismo bosque en el cual se habían conocido Shun y Afrodita, caminaron un poco más hasta encontrar una pequeña planicie rodeada por los árboles, luego Afrodita se arrodillo y puso sus manos sobre la hierba… de la nada surgió una entrada tallada de marfil y que tenía escaleras que descendían, todos se quedaron realmente maravillados

Bien vamos – y dicho esto bajaron

Todo estaba realmente oscuro, resultaba mucho trabajo saber por donde iban y si iban por el camino correcto.

Entonces me pensaban dejar fuera de la diversión – La voz del Fénix sorprendió todos menos a Afrodita… _"Vaya! Pero que muchacho tan insolente…"_

Ven, si eso es lo que quieres – le dijo ella fríamente y continuaron

Todo iba bien hasta que las luces del palacio se encendieron, de las sombras que aún quedaban, apareció una mujer de largo cabello color púrpura claro, con un maquillaje rojo fuerte y vestía de una armadura negra

Perséfone qué estas haciendo tú aquí! – reclamo a la recién llegada

Hera me contó lo que había pasado, y le otorgue mi ayuda, sin olvidar que aún hay alguien de quien me quiero vengar – dijo mirando con odio a Shun – por culpa de este muchacho Hades ya no esta conmigo – dijo al final con una lágrima cayendo por su rostro

De verdad que lo siento, pero, yo nací para ser un santo de Atena y nada más, no quería ser un dios y mucho menos un dios tan mezquino como él – dijo Andrómeda firmemente – continúen ustedes yo me quedare a pelear con ella

Entonces vas a necesitar esto – dijo Afrodita pasándole algo que parecía ser una cadenita de oro – Perséfone es adicta al oro, cuando no se de cuenta tírasela y ya verás

Gracias… vayan! – dijo por último dándole un beso en la boca y los demás asintieron y se fueron

Perséfone se puso frente a él con una mirada de odio y repulsión

Bien Andrómeda al fin me voy a vengar por lo que me hiciste

Como te dije antes, lo siento…

Y así comenzó una pelea que al principio parecía muy fácil a ser una muy difícil. Perséfone era muy ágil de una manera increíble se movía a través de la cadena de Andrómeda y este lograba esquivar exitosamente los ataques de Perséfone

Los demás siguieron avanzando, de repente el ambiente se volvió pesado, el aire estaba Perfumado muy fuerte y solo Afrodita y toleraba el aroma tan fuerte que continuaba subiendo

Me duele la cabeza… - se quejaba el Cisne – me pregunto por qué ese perfume tan fuerte?

Esto seguro que lo hizo Hestia – dijo la diosa cuando vio a alguien frente a ellos

Pensé que te habías olvidado de tus hermanas Afrodita – dijo una muchacha de armadura rosa con rojo y decoración dorada

Bien…. Ahora quién se queda? – pregunto Afrodita mirando a sus amigos

Lo haré yo – dijo ya preparado el Dragón

Toma esta flor y cuando no lo note tírala al piso – redijo, él asintió y los demás se fueron

El combate fue feroz entre ambos, al ver que el Dragón tenía ese escudo, Hestia decidió usar dos dagas de hoja bastante afilada, tanto como la Excalibur de Shura, al igual que aquella era capaz de cortar cualquier cosa, pero cuando se es un dios todo tiene un poder superior.

Ambos resultaron ser bastante ágiles que difícilmente lograban esquivar sus ataques.

Atena estaba bastante débil, tirada en la cama mientras una ninfa de Hera la cuidaba, las descargas que Hera le había dado, la dejaron muy mal herida. La ninfa la atendía curando sus heridas y dándole de comer

Señorita – dijo educadamente dirigiéndose a Saori, que la miro con atención – usted cree que ellos puedan llegar aquí? … según creo yo, aún teniendo a la dama Afrodita, no creo que lleguen aquí

Yo tengo fe en mis caballeros y en mi hermana – le dijo mirándola con ternura

Los tres caballeros y la diosa, se encontraron en el jardín del palacio, y se aproximaron a la piscina

Aún recuerdo los buenos tiempos que pasaba con mis hermanas, Anfítrite adoraba venir en las mañanas a la piscina a nadar junto con Poseidón…

Yo también lo recuerdo hermana, ha pasado mucho no crees? – le dijo una mujer rubia de ojos tan claros que parecían casi blancos – creo que s momento de tomar venganza de ustedes por haberme quitado a mi marido

Tus hermanas son poco tolerantes ¿verdad? – dijo Hyoga con tono cínico – bueno… creo que me toca - y dicho esto Afrodita le entrego una concha y se fueron

La armadura de Anfítrite era de color celeste claro, y tenía una pequeña arma, un tridente de plata, su batalla se llevo a cabo en la piscina en la cual se sumergieron y Hyoga fue un poco más listo y congeló el agua, salió y vio que la diosa del mar se había quedado atrapada pero gracias a su tridente, logró escapar para luego herir levemente al Cisne en el hombro

El combate con Perséfone había llegado a su fin, la cadena resulto ser una cadena mágica forjada por Hefesto, lo que pasó fue que mientras peleaban soltó la cadenilla, y al verla Perséfone la tomo, de repente la cadena atrapo a Perséfone que ya no podía moverse. Shun decidió continuar, tenía varias heridas pero nada grave, gracias a la cadenilla

Fue a tal velocidad que encontró a Shiryu aún peleando con Hestia, pero ya no llevaba su armadura y Hestia tampoco, vio cuando Shiryu tiro la flor, al recogerla, Hestia se desmayo, el polen de la flor tenía somnífero, esa flor se la había dado ella misma a Afrodita, Shun fue a su encuentro y ambos fueron en camino

Hefesto esta por aquí – dijo Afrodita al sentir mucho calor, al igual que Seiya – puesto que tu vienes del corazón de la tierra, sugiero que te quedes a enfrentarlo Ikki

Esta bien – dijo el Fénix parándose en seco – supongo que esto será divertido

Como quieras… - dijo ella – solo te puedo dar esto – le dijo pasándole una botellita de vidrio grueso con algo líquido de color azul fuerte

No creo necesitarlo – dijo rechazando la botellita

Tu ni siquiera conoces el poder de Hefesto, yo mejor que nadie lo conoce… trágate tu orgullo – le dijo apretando los dientes y dejándolo

A pesar de Hefesto fuera cojo, eso no lo detenía ante nada y junto con su martillo era casi invencible, pero Ikki con lo terco que es, no quiso usar lo que le había dejado Afrodita, aún a pesar de los terribles ataques que le mandaba Hefesto

Seiya estamos cerca – le la diosa a Pegaso que ya parecía estar listo para pelear – pero recuerda Hera es mía

De acuerdo – dijo con cierta decepción

Te estaba esperando! – grito Hera desde el piso superior, vestía una armadura de oro que cubría casi todo su cuerpo

Seiya ve por mi hermana mientras la distraigo – le dijo a Pegaso lo suficiente alto para que lo escuchara – bien Hera… sería bueno que dejes ir a mi hermana

No lo creo mocosa insolente – un rayo apareció en la mano de Hera – primero debes pasar por mi – dijo por último lanzando un rayo de su lanza que Afrodita esquivo sin ningún problema

Mientras corría a una increíble velocidad por todos lados, Pegaso se infiltro apenas en la habitación donde estaba Saori, fue un golpe de suerte hallarla en la primera habitación que decidió revisar, pero la ninfa al verlo trato de informarle a Hera pero él logro callarla a tiempo

Tranquila… solo vine por mi diosa – dijo al tiempo que la soltaba

Seiya! – grito de alegría la diosa mientras corría a sus brazos y este la recibía calidamente, pero el momento duro poco pues se produjo un temblor que había sido causado por un trueno que había mandado la reina de los dioses contra la diosa del amor

Salieron a ver que pasaba y vieron como Afrodita saltaba lo suficientemente alto para lograr tomar la lanza de Hera y tirarla a los escombros del palacio quedo clavada con la punta hacia arriba… "Es verdad es muy buena peleando" pensó Pegaso, pero Hera al ver que su arma no estaba más en sus manos, hizo lo mismo que les hizo a los de bronce para alejarlos, Afrodita salió disparada pero cayo de pie de forma muy elegante

Tras el temblor Shiryu y Shun llegaron hasta donde estaba Hyoga que se quedo parado frente a una almeja gigante que se tambaleaba y lanzaba gritos

¡¡¡¡SACAME DE AQUÍ! – gritaba desde adentro Anfítrite, la concha resulto ser una prisión que cuando comenzó el temblor Hyoga la soltó accidentalmente y cayo en la mano de la diosa que de repente quedo atrapada – TEN LO POR SEGURO, HERA LOS CASTIGARA POR ESTO… Y SEGURO QUE MI HERMANA TAMBIEN LO PAGARÁ…

Debemos darnos prisa no hay tiempo que perder – dijo el Cisne ignorando su advertencia y dirigiéndose donde estaban el Dragón y Andrómeda, ambos asintieron y se fueron

Algo parecido a lo de Hyoga le paso a Ikki, la botellita era un regalo que le había hecho Skadi, (diosa nórdica del invierno y caza), a Afrodita, eran el aliento de los gigantes de la escarcha, aquello podía congelar incluso a los titanes, Ikki se dio cuanta de eso cuando vio que Hefesto quedo hecho de hielo, se quedo parado allí hasta que escucho que sus compañeros se acercaban, los espero y todos se dirigieron al gran salón donde se encontraba Hera.

Mira Afrodita, no lo voy a permitir, tu también vendrás porque ese mortal no te ama – le dijo Hera mirándola directamente a los ojos

Estoy segura que él me ama, tu bien lo sabes, pues Eros solo volvería si yo encontraba un amor verdadero! – le dijo Afrodita desde abajo

Esta bien, si todo tiene que ser a las malas, a las malas será – dijo por último levantando su mano y sacando un abanico de oro, Afrodita reconoció de inmediato… "No… va a usar la hipnosis…"

La hipnosis de Hera consistía en agitar su abanico mientras desprendía un aroma, que en realidad era un alucinógeno muy potente que podía obligar a alguien a obedecer hasta la orden más aberrada. Entonces, Afrodita sintió que sus amigos se aproximaban, se dio cuenta de lo que Hera quería hacer, pero cuando quiso tratar de detenerla, ya era muy tarde, Shun, Shiryu, Hyoga e Ikki ya habían caído en la trampa, sus ojos perdieron su brillo y se quedaron sin color, todos se prepararon y la atacaron sin piedad, pero por el cariño que ella les tenía, los recibió sin defenderse

Pero que haces!... deberías defenderte – le dijo Hera con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro

Yo los quiero a todos ellos, en especial a él – dijo señalando a Shun – por eso no me atrevería a lastimarlos… dime como puedo salvarlos

De verdad que lo quieres saber? – le dijo bastante seria

Si – respondió apagadamente

Entonces ven aquí – y Afrodita obedeció, esquivo el segundo ataque de todos y se dirigió al piso superior – solo la muerte podría liberarlos – dijo Hera cerrando los ojos

Qué…! – dijo Afrodita casi inaudible – no es posible… - su corazón latía a mil por hora, realmente no deseaba que fuera así… _"Ya veo… si así debe ser no me queda otra…"_ se dijo por último, dirigió la vista a Saori y a Seiya que estaban en la puerta de la habitación… _"Cuida bien de mi hermana… y cuídalo tu a él"_, les dijo eso último soltando una lágrima y saltando hasta quedar parada en la baranda

Observó con cuidado cada parte del gran salón, hasta que lo vio… la lanza… como estaba con la punta hacia arriba, sería la mejor forma, salto y corrió hasta Andrómeda y para hacer que saltara, atacó al suelo y luego sujetó a Shun, dirigiéndose hacia la lanza… _"Gracias por todo…" _le dijo por último mientras lo soltaba, Shun de alguna manera fue despertando hasta que…

Una vez que todos los dioses estuvieron libres, sintieron un gran pesar en su corazón, se dieron de la falta que iban a sufrir

No… siempre ser… gentil… significa… amor… si alguien… te abraza… no siempre… es por… amor…– dijo entrecortadamente mientras se liberaba de la lanza en la cual se había atravesado su pecho – pero estoy… segura de que… él… me… ama… - dijo por último cayendo de rodillas

Todos los demás empezaron a despertar y se dieron cuanta de lo que habían hecho y de lo que había pasado, Shun simplemente no creía en lo que sus ojos veían, corrió hasta ella y la tomo en sus brazos

La muerte los liberaría… la muerte de alguien amado – dijo mientras tosía y escupía sangre, Shun empezó a derramar lágrimas, que ella seco cariñosamente

Él ha nacido pero ella morirá - nadie noto cuando Hera se aproximo, Afrodita la vio con ternura y cerró los ojos, pero sin soltar antes un "te quiero" para Shun – Si de verdad lo deseas la puedo salvar – todos miraron a Hera con los ojos aún llorosos – la verdad es que jamás quise que esto pasara, yo desde que ella era pequeña la quise como si fuera mi verdadera hija, quise oponerme a Zeus pero no me atreví, pero ahora, con todo esto se que puedo – se acerco a Afrodita que de alguna manera seguía con vida, toco la herida y esta se cerró

Va a estar bien? – pregunto Shun que la miraba agradecidamente

Si lo estará, solo denle tiempo

Muchas gracias Hera – le dijo Saori que se aproximo a ella y la abrazo espontáneamente

Váyanse, los otros dioses no les dirán o harán nada, así que vayan tranquilos

Pero Hera que harás tu?– le pregunto Seiya

De una vez por todas encarar a Zeus – y se fue

Todos regresaron a la mansión donde atendieron a Afrodita, al despertar se encontraba en los brazos de su amado, se sujeto a él y comenzó a llorar de alegría, al saber que su sacrificio no seria en vano, él despertó anonado y solo la beso para poder seguir descansando juntos

**_Lo se, lo se… quedo horrible y algo largo, pero la verdad es que a mi me gusto, solo que no se me ocurrió nada mejor para el final, y gracias a todos por sus reviews _**

_**Sayônara**_

__

_**CONTINUARA…**_

****


	6. Adiós

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Una mañana en el mar**_

"_Lucha por lo que amas"_

* * *

La verdad es que aún había una gran duda en su mente.

Saori y los demás le contaron lo que Hera había hecho y lo que pensaba hacer, Afrodita se sentía mal por lo que su madrastra pensaba hacer, Zeus sin duda acabaría con ella si es que ella intentaba enfrentarlo.

Debemos ir – dijo Afrodita en tono preocupado

Ella pidió que no interfiriéramos, por favor trata de entender - le dijo Atena en tono de suplica y ternura combinados

Si, esta bien – Afrodita sabía el temperamento que tenía Hera… _"Es mejor obedecerla aunque no quiera, de todos modos su temperamento es terrible si se la desobedece"_ pensó con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en sus labios

En la tarde Shun la invito a ir a la playa, la pasaron bien, Afrodita era el centro de atención para los jóvenes y hombres que la veían, igualmente Shun era el blanco de mirada de mil y un chicas.

Shun? – dijo sentándose a su lado mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de él

Qué pasa mi amor? – le pregunto mientras la besaba en la frente

Vamos al mar – dijo mirando el horizonte, mientras Shun ponía su mano en su frente y luego toco la suya

Que raro, no tienes fiebre, o será que tienes a alucinaciones, acaso no ves donde estamos? – le dijo mientras la miraba extrañado

Claro que se donde estamos, y estoy perfectamente bien, pero yo quiero ir al verdadero mar – le dijo mientras le sonreía

Ya veo, quieres ir al mar, pero no que sea en la ciudad, eso es?

Si exacto… me molesta todo lo que este en la ciudad, por el ruido y todo eso, quiero ir a un lugar tranquilo

Esta bien, lo haremos pronto, te lo prometo – le dijo mientras volvía a besarla

Ellos dos fueron los únicos que se quedaron hasta tarde, los demás playeros se habían ido ya que empezaba a hacer frío, Shun cobijaba a Afrodita con una pequeña mantita y su brazo, ambos estaban contemplando el firmamento hasta que lo que antes era una suave brisa, se convertía en un terrible viento que ya resultaba raro, de repente el mar comenzó a volverse violento.

Ambos se pararon de pronto y sintieron que aquella tormenta era causada por alguien, y el mar empezó a producir un espectáculo del cual ellos fueron los únicos testigos, del agua salió un muchacho de ojos verdes y cabello negro. Los ojos eran iguales a los de Shun y el cabello igual al de Afrodita, de alguna manera ese muchacho tenía un buen parecido con ambos, ellos se miraron con extrañeza hasta que…

Padre, vine a llevarme a mi madre – ambos lograron entenderlo todo, el era Eros – por favor madre, ven sin poner resistencia, mi abuelo requiere de tu presencia

Eros… eres tu hijo mío?... – dijo Afrodita, mientras se acercaba al joven que la recibió en un abrazo fraternal, al final ella miro seriamente a los ojos del chico – perdóname hijo, pero no puedo ir

Por favor, él esta furioso – le dijo con cuidado y un tono de miedo – tienes que venir pronto

No lo haré – respondió por último

Entonces tendrá que ser de otra manera – dijo acercándose a ella y golpeándola de manera que ella quedo inconciente de inmediato

Shun trato de ir contra Eros pero este solo le puso un alto, él se detuvo en seco y lo observo extrañado… "Por qué?... sus ojos parecen estar tristes…" pensó al ver la expresión del chico

Vengan al Olimpo, Hera ya no esta, si desean salvar a mi madre, vengan todos incluyendo a Atena para que él deje de insistir una vez que sea derrotado – y una vez dicho esto se dio media vuelta, con su madre en brazos y se adentro en el mar

De prisa fue hasta la mansión donde todos al ver que ella no estaba sospecharon que era lo que pasaba, Andrómeda les explico todo, y aunque todos se opusieron a que Atena viniera pero ella sabía que si iba podría ser más fácil tratar de razonar con s padre

Despertó y se encontraba en el mismo estanque en el cual había nacido, se quedo allí, inmóvil y tranquila… _"No falta mucho para que vuelva a estar aquí, una vez más para mi descanso" _pensó mientras veía el lejano techo, mientras flotaba. De repente vio una sombra que se detuvo en la orilla, nado hasta la orilla y salió del agua con un vestido mojado, pero que tenía un escote muy pronunciado

Qué es lo que quieres de mi? – le pregunto a Zeus en tono muy autoritario

Quiero saber por qué nos has traicionado! – bramó este, cosa que la susto bastante

Tú sabes… que ella lo ama… simplemente… no podía… - dijo entrecortadamente por el miedo que la empezaba a invadir

ESO NO ME INTERESA, COMO TE ATREVES A INVOLUCRARTE CON UN MORTAL! – Zeus estaba realmente furioso

Y… qué paso con Hera? – Pregunto suponiendo cual era la respuesta

Esa torpe… la muy estúpida se revelo contra mi… así que la elimine – dijo con malicia mientras sonreía sádicamente

No… ella era… como… mi verdadera… madre… COMO FUISTE CAPAZ DE HACER ALGO TAN CRUEL! – grito mientras rompía a llorar, más Zeus no hizo nada solo la sujeto del brazo y la llevo a lo que alguna vez en el pasado fue su habitación.

Llegaron a una torre en la cual estaba la habitación de la diosa, Zeus la empujo y luego le encerró, ella lloraba desconsoladamente, no sabía que hacer se sentía realmente destrozada, sin nada que ella pudiera hacer.

Apenas Eros logró entrar, se lo había rogado a Zeus, entro para consolar a su madre.

Perdóname pero no tenía opción – dijo mirándola con tristeza

No fue tu culpa, nadie lo podía evitar – dijo mientras lo abrazaba… "Pero lo que más deseo es verlo otra vez…" pensó mientras volvía a sollozar

Mientras los santos de bronce se dirigían lo más rápido que pudieron hacía el monte Olimpo, el Pegaso iba al lado de su diosa para protegerla si fuera necesario, durante el camino, trataron de encontrar al Fénix para que los ayudara, Atena hizo lo que pudo para comunicarse con él, todos estuvieron agradecidos de que respondiera que iría lo más rápido que pudiera

Shun realmente quería salvarla, pero algo andaba mal, tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a como terminaría todo esto.

Afrodita se quedo sola en su habitación, se quedo viendo tristemente por la ventana, dio un largo suspiro antes de voltear a ver a una consorte de Zeus que le traía la comida, no comió… pasaron las horas, no paraba de llorar, deseba verlo y estar entre sus brazos, deseaba ir al mar con él, por esa promesa que se hicieron.

Pasaron más horas hasta que Zeus entró con una cólera que realmente la asustó

ESTAN AQUÍ POR TU CULPA, MIS HIJOS E HIJAS MURIERON POR TU CULPA, TU SU HERMANA MAYOR DEBISTE HACER, LO CORRECTO, PERO TE EQUIVOCASTE Y TE ENAMORASTE DE ESE ESTÚPIDO MORTAL! – la ira de Zeus era inmensa, pero ella no se asusto, cerró sus ojos y continuo viendo por la ventana

Hice lo correcto – susurró ella mientras soltaba una lágrima

Zeus fue directo hacia ella, la tomo por el brazo tan fuerte que la lastimaba y bajaron tan rápido hasta llegar al gran estanque, no había nadie hasta que se abrieron las puertas del daban a aquel lugar, eran ellos… todos… incluso el Fénix, simplemente no lo creía, estaban malheridos y eso la preocupo… _"Pero ella… cómo es que ella llegó hasta aquí?"_ se pregunto al ver a Atena detrás de su Pegaso

Todos se alistaron para pelear, pero tras todo aquello, parecía que ellos estaban tan mal que era muy posible que su padre los mate a todos, algo peor fue cuando se acerco a Atena la tomo del brazo y ataco a Seiya cuando pretendía ayudarla, vio que Seiya tenía una armadura muy distinta a la cual estaba puesta en la ocasión de ir al palacio subterráneo de Hera, era la armadura de Sagitario…

"Ya no pueden más… pero si lo intento tal vez muera… lo haré por el bien de todos… por el bien de él…" se dijo así misma cuando vio el arco y flecha de Sagitario y se dirigió a coger este

Zeus tiro a Atena al piso y se aproximo hasta que llegó la amenaza, - Zeus ya basta!... no me obligues a hacer esto! – le dijo Afrodita apuntando directo al corazón de Zeus – Tú sabes que pasara si lo hace! – le reprocho Zeus, pero no le importaba lo que más quería era verlo sano y salvo, y si las cosas eran así todo estaba bien – No importa… - susurró mientras vio que Zeus no la tomaba en serio y se alejaba – Me he vuelto muy fuerte, así que si yo muero tu vienes conmigo – y dicho esto soltó la flecha que impacto directamente en el corazón del dios

Shun levanto la vista para verla, ella le daba la más hermosa de sus sonrisas mientras que por sus mejillas caían sus lágrimas… "Te amo, no lo olvides nunca" le dijo al tiempo de repente apareció una herida en su pecho, justo donde se había clavado la flecha en el corazón de Zeus, antes de tocar el suelo él consiguió sujetarla para que no cayera, la miraba triste y desconsolado… "Sigue… adelante" le dijo al tiempo que acaricio su rostro y lo besaba para luego cerrar sus ojos y lanzar un último suspiro, señal que dio que ella ya tal vez no volvería

Madre! – grito entonces una voz detrás de él, Eros se encontraba de pie mientras veía con horror el cadáver de su madre, cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar. Zeus caminaba débilmente hasta ella, Andrómeda lo miro con cierto odio, - Entonces así es el amor verdadero y puro? – pregunto, Shun asintió y le dijo:

Si… porque no puede llamar vida, si no hay amor… - sollozo mientras Zeus tomaba a su hija entre sus brazos

Zeus se dirigió al estanque, se paro frente a el y les explico a todos que ella volvería en 200 años, todos lloraron su muerte, Atena se acerco para besar su frente al igual como había hecho Eros, Shun la besó una última vez en los labios y Zeus la aventó al estanque donde se sumergió hasta para perderse de vista

Atena y Seiya hablaron con Zeus para hacerle entender que todo estaba bien, que no había motivo para destruir la tierra, pues como también hay gente mala también hay gente muy buena y justa, Zeus acepto y no volvió a molestarlos otra vez. Shun sentía una gran vació por la falta de ella, Eros le dijo que iría a visitarlo todas las veces que pudiera, y así termino otra batalla sin sentido… "Iremos al mar, aún es una promesa" pensó al ver por última vez el estanque

* * *

Era una mañana en el mar, todos fueron a divertirse, era una playa a las afueras de la ciudad, Seiya tomaba la mano de Saori que se aproximo a él para besarlo con ternura en la mejilla, Shiryu y Hyoga molestaban a Ikki todo el tiempo mientras trataban de empujarlo al agua 

Shun estaba parado a la orilla del mar, estaba descalzo así que el agua mojaba sus pies, y contemplaba el horizonte cuando se volteó con una sonrisa muy cariñosa

Hola – dijo una muchacha de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos marrón oscuro que lo veían con amor

Hola Afrodita ¿Cómo estas? – dijo él mientras se aproximaba a ella

_**Fin…**_

**_Bueno llegamos al final, ojala les guste, pues aunque me ha faltado inspiración a mi me parece que este capitulo me quedo muy bien, quisiera agradecer a todos los que me dejaron reviews y a los que solo lo leyeron igualmente gracias_**

_**Sayônara**_


End file.
